Daisy/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Popular background ponies S01E01.png|Daisy at Twilight's party. Pinkie Pie 'You surprised?' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie never stops talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'I just had to throw a party, ya know?' S1E1.png|Behind Pinkie. Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png Daisy and Berryshine S1E01.png|Daisy, seems like she's having fun. Twilight hot2 S01E01.png Ponies_walk_to_the_town_hall_S1E01.png|Daisy going to the Summer Sun Celebration. Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png|On the right. Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png|Daisy with Sweetie Drops, excited. Popular background ponies 2 S01E01.png|Daisy, you can see her tail. Popular background ponies 6 S01E01.png|*gasp* Friendship is Magic, part 2 Dizzy Twister and Lemon Hearts running to the party S1E02.png The Ticket Master Applejack's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Rainbow Dash begins her Super Speed Strut S1E03.png|Daisy,beside Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest. Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png Twilight and Spike at a café_S1E03.png Cloud animation error S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle frustrated S1E3.png|Daisy with Sweetie Drops. Dripping Daisy S1E03.png|Running inside. Dripping Daisy again S1E03.png Daisy drenched S1E3.png|I don't want to get wet! Daisy 'I'll do your gardening!' S1E3.png|"I'll do your gardening!" Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Pre-chase S1E03.png Running past the pie cart S1E03.png Running back past the pie cart S1E03.png Running past the baby carriage S1E03.png Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png|Daisy, running with the rest of the ponies. Running over the bridge S1E03.png Sweetie Drops surprising Twilight S1E03.png|Daisy, after Twilight's spare Gala ticket. Ponies run past costume shop S1E3.png Sweetie Drops asking for the ticket S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png|What! Where did she go? Applebuck Season Berryshine and Daisy running S1E04.png Applejack saves the day S1E04.png Party_for_Applejack_S1E04.png Any_more_interruptions_S1E04.png Spike Blush S1E4.png Daisy Sick S01E04.png|I is dead. Dead ponies don't need that awful-tasting cough medicine. Flower Trio Fainted S01E04.png Daisy, Lily and Rose wake up S1E4.png|"It was awful!" "A disaster, a horrible, horrible disaster!' Daisy On Back S01E04.png|"By..." Daisy by them! S01E04.png|"By THEM!" Boast Busters Ponies_gasp_over_Rarity's_new_look_S1E06.png Dragonshy Ponies in the park S1E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Look Before You Sleep Applejack pulling down branches S1E08.png Dasy does magic.png|Daisy performing Unicorn magic!? Rarity using magic S1E8.png Bridle Gossip Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png Lily, Rose and Daisy S01E09.png|The Flower Shop. Daisy S01E09.png|How awful! Lily and Daisy run inside S1E09.png Twilight we need to talk S01E09.png|"Daisy, we need to talk." Swarm of the Century Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings S1E10.png Ponies_marvel_at_the_parasprites_S1E10.png Winter Wrap Up Twilight Running S1E11.png Joining_the_Winter_Wrap_Up_half_2_S1E11.png The Mayor Speaks S1E11.png Ponies have been assigned their vests S1E11.png Twilight is eager S1E11.png Ponies listening to Mayor Mare S1E11.png Twilight jumping above the other ponies S1E11.png Ponies filled with joy S1E11.png Mayor,_Let's_get_galloping!_S1E11.png Twilight watches Animal Team get together S1E11.png|Getting together with the Animal Team. The plant team S1E11.png|A lot of the other Earth Ponies from the Animal Team also appear on the Plant Team. All three teams singing S1E11.png More_plant_team_singing_S1E11.png Twilight spring is here S1E11.png Ice Scorers Big Chunks S1E11.png Twilight organizing lake ice-cutting S1E11.png|Daisy is one of the ice-scorers. Ice skaters pass each other S1E11.png Presenting special vest to Twilight S1E11.png|A bit of Daisy is seen in the lower left corner in the scene where Twilight Sparkle is given her all-team organizer vest. Fall Weather Friends Ponies cheer after AJ's bucking contest turn S01E13.png Ponies_watch_Applejack_leap_S1E13.png Rainbow_Dash's_long_jump_attempt_S01E13.png Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png Crowd cheering S1E13.png Pinkie_Pie_is_the_official_eye_in_the_sky_announcer_S1E13.png Every pony watches Pinkie Pie float away S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Applejack_is_swinging_in_S1E13.png The_racers_pass_Applejack_and_Rainbow_Dash_for_the_last_time_S1E13.png The_finish_line_S1E13.png Suited For Success Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png Twilight and Applejack on the runway S1E14.png|In the foreground, left of Lemon Hearts The Show Stoppers Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy incognito S1E20.png Twilight_idea_sounds_just_right_S1E20.png Prancing Twilight S1E20.png Catwalk S1E20.png Over a Barrel Braeburn_explains_the_history_of_Appleloosa_S1E21.png Wild West dances S01E21.png Appleloosa_Preparing_For_Battle_S1E21.png Scared Braeburn S01E21.png A Bird in the Hoof Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png Ponies watch Princess Celestia leave the party S1E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Twilight Sparkle's flashback of Canterlot S1E23.png Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.png CMC riding through the streets S1E23.png Party of One Beautiful Day in Ponyville S1E25.png|Daisy walking with Berryshine at the beginning of the episode. The Best Night Ever Ponies at the gala S1E26.png|Hanging out with Goldengrape in the background. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png Luna Eclipsed Daisy in Nightmare Night costume S02E04.png Daisy hitting a barrel of apples S2E04.png The Cutie Pox Apple Bloom riding hoop upside down S2E06.png Apple Bloom on her ring while balancing plates S2E6.png Pie for you too S2E06.png|Daisy wants some pie too. Apple Bloom playing an accordion S2E06.png Spike eating popcorn S2E06.png Lily she cursed S2E6.png|"She's cursed!" Flower ponies frightened S2E06.png|"Enchanted!!!" Spike 'No, she's not' S2E06.png|"No she's not." Daisy, Lily, and Rose relieved S02E06.png|"Whew!" Spike flower trio CUTIE POX S2E06.png|"She just has some weird mysterious disease with no known cure called cutie pox." Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png|"CUTIE POX?!?" Zecora and ponies looking at the flower S2E06.png Apple Bloom pounces S02E06.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Daisy and Goldengrape notice something S2E8.png Crowd gasp S2E08.png Cheering audience S2E8.png SpikeCreepyS2E8.png SpikeImpressed2S2E8.png Rainbow Dash with her fans S2E08.png Rainbow Dash guts to perform S2E8.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Applejack_looking_at_famous_Rainbow_Dash_S2E8.png Ponies_waiting_for_an_autograph_S02E08.png Ponies_waiting_for_an_autograph_2_S02E08.png Ponies_gasp_at_the_scream_S02E08.png Witness to a great rescue S2E08.png|"I've never seen such bravery in all my life!" Ponies gasp at Rainbow Dash's confrontation S2E08.png|Collective Gasp Hearth's Warming Eve Canterlot_train_station_S2E14.png Ponies walking through town S2E11.png|Wintry wonderland. Spike telling the story S2E11.png|Once upon a time... Family Appreciation Day Daisy with sullen expression S2E12.png Daisy selling pans S2E12.png|Daisy selling pans. Granny Smith walks off without her dentures S2E12.png|Daisy staring at Apple Bloom. Shoeshine, Daisy, and Berryshine look at Granny Smith and Apple Bloom S2E12.png Long line S2E12.png|Daisy waiting in line to buy zap apple jam at Sweet Apple Acres. The Last Roundup Crowd_listening_to_Applejack_S2E14.png Twilight_in_the_Crowd_S2E14.png Written_Script_and_Golden_Harvest_with_filly_Dinky_Doo_S2E14.png Ponyville_Crowd_Cheer_S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 A_lot_of_ponies_in_line_for_cider_S2E15.png Daisy and Sea Swirl waiting in line S2E15.png|Daisy in line for cider. Everypony_leaving_S02E15.png Everypony watching S02E15.png Noteworthy and Berryshine S02E15.png Flim shielding eyes S02E15.png Pinkie Pie is confused S2E15.png Flim singing S2E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Everypony complaining S02E15.png Rainbow Dash cruel joke S2E15.png Wingless Spectrum and Green Gem celebrating with cider S02E15.png|On the right Applejack was right all along S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville overview S2E17.png|Daisy talking to a blue pony in the town square. Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png|Daisy with Lemon Hearts behind the town hall. Daisy running S02E17.png|Daisy running away. A Friend in Deed Pinkie's song pony crowd 2a S2E18.png Pinkie's song pony crowd 3 S2E18.png Pinkie Parade S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png|Smile, smile, smile! Confused background ponies "toupee?" S02E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Old pony buying asparagus S2E19.png Teenage ponies pop up S2E19.png Fluttershy awkwardly smiling at Daisy and Sweetie Drops S2E19.png|fluttershy's awkward smile Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Iron Will walking S02E19.png Huh S02E19.png Ponies intimidated by Iron Will S2E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Iron Will, "I Pity the Foal" S02E19.png Iron Will stand on goat S02E19.png Sugarcube Corner S02E19.png Long line S02E19.png Shoeshine tapping S02E19.png Shoeshine evil face S02E19.png Shoeshine fast move S02E19.png Fluttershy line cut S2E19.png Fluttershy hey! S02E19.png Fluttershy spin S2E19.png Shoeshine_derp_S2E19.png Fluttershy angry S02E19.png Long line of ponies gasp S02E19.png Speed backing1 S02E19.png Ponies outside1 S02E19.png Ponies outside2 S02E19.png It's About Time Fluttershy_crawl_S2E20.png Cerberus_roaring_S2E20.png Cerberus_S2E20.png Ponyville Confidential Background ponies in the market S2E23.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff S02E26.png Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Ponies in Canterlot S3E1.png Too Many Pinkie Pies Angry crowd of ponies S3E03.png Pinkie clones and Fancypants totem pole S3E3.png Daisy sees the Pinkie clones hopping S3E03.png One Bad Apple First crowd S3E04.png|Lily and Daisy in the crowd of the Summer Harvest Parade. Getting the parade ready S3E04.png|Daisy, Goldengrape, Amethyst Star, Minuette, Rainbowshine, "Neon Lights" and Royal Riff getting ready for the parade. Daisy and Goldengrape at the parade S3E04.png|Daisy and Goldengrape on the Tomato float. Royal Riff is a carrot S3E04.png Dr. Hooves as a pear S3E4.png Mule_wearing_shades_S3E04.png CMC running at the parade S3E04.png|How can Daisy be at two places at the same time? Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png Pinkie Pie sees the CMC S3E4.png Pinkie_laughing_at_'lettuce'_joke_S3E4.png Apple_Bloom_asking_Pinkie_seriously_to_let_CMC_in_S3E4.png Pinkie's_float_overtaking_tomato_float_S3E4.png Golden_Apple_and_Lettuce_float_side_by_side_S3E4.png CMC_chasing_the_float_S3E04.png Magic Duel Twilight_levitating_the_animals_for_the_show_S03E05.png Sleepless in Ponyville Ponies arguing S3E6.png Ponies noticing Scootaloo in the air S3E6.png Spike at Your Service Spike running after balloon S03E09.png Just for Sidekicks Ponies at the train station S03E11.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash on the train S03E11.png Magical Mystery Cure Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Twilight leaping S3E13.png Twilight singing "my Ponyville" S03E13.png Twilight "where is Rainbow Dash" S03E13.png Fluttershy nervous grin S03E13.png Fluttershy about to blow balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy blowing up a balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy blowing up balloon 2.png Fluttershy lets go of balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy wearing Groucho glasses S03E13.png Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png DJ Pon-3 and ponies laughing S03E13.png Ponies cheering "PINKIE!" S03E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Crystal Empire train station overhead shot EG.png Merchandise FlowerWishesFIMpv 130 L tropical sunset.jpg EU wave 1 mystery packs scans - Bumblesweet, Fizzypop, Flower Wishes, Roseluck, Sweetie Blue, Pepperdance, Lemon Hearts, Cherry Spices, Sweetie Swirl.jpg Mystery Pack Cards Wave 1 Group 2.jpg SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg ASM's Toy Fair 2012 3.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Miscellaneous Promotional featuring DJ Pon-3 S3E13.jpg RiM Four matching ponies.jpg|Part of a mini-game in Racing is Magic with Cherry Berry, Golden Harvest and Lyra Heartstrings Category:Character gallery pages